Super Boyfriends
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Based off "Big Time Gold." Kendall and Logan go to the jewelry store to get Jo's birthday gift. When an employee mistakes Kendall and Logan for a couple, both boys are horrified...at first. Kendall starts to come around, and soon he's playing right along, much to Logan's chagrin.


**A/N: After seeing "Big Time Gold," I honestly couldn't help but write this. The amount of Kogan in the episode was insane. If you're a fan of my humor fics, you'll be in for a treat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I just take their ideas and expand on them. Lol.**

**Super Boyfriends**

Kendall and Logan went to the jewelry store at the mall. There was a particular gold necklace that Kendall wanted to get his girlfriend, Jo, for her birthday. The only problem was that he thought her birthday was on the 23rd, but it was on the 21st, which just so happened to be today. Here Kendall thought he had two more days to purchase the piece of jewelry.

The _only_ reason Logan was tagging along was because Kendall only had enough money to pay for half of the necklace, and they didn't get paid until tomorrow. Logan had agreed to put the other half on his debit card. Had it been up to Kendall though, he would much rather be with anyone _but_ Logan right now; or should he say Super Friend?

"Hello, citizen. We would like to see your necklaces," Logan said in a superhero voice.

The employee, a girl with red hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses, and freckles, snickered. Kendall slapped his forehead with his hand. He thought he told Logan not to do this Super Friend stuff at the store. He loved Logan, but sometimes he could be pretty embarrassing.

"We? Oh, so are you two a couple?" the girl asked.

"Say what?" Logan asked in his normal voice.

"What? No!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan couldn't believe his luck. First, Babylace was convinced that Logan was a female. Now, apparently, he and Kendall were boyfriends?! Just because two dudes were in a jewelry store together doesn't mean that they're seeing one another!

"It's okay. There's no need to get embarrassed. I think you two make a cute couple!" the girl commented.

"Yeah, we're _not_ a couple!" Kendall replied.

"We're really not!" Logan added.

Both boys' cheeks were flushed red out of embarrassment. Maybe mortification was more like it. This was certainly a first for them. Not that people mistaking your best friend for your boyfriend was exactly something worth celebrating…

_I wonder if the dark haired boy is buying the necklace for the blonde one. Or maybe the blonde boy is buying the necklace for the dark haired boy._ "Right this way," the jewelry store employee said, leading Kendall and Logan to another part of the store.

XXXXX

"There! That's the necklace I wanted to get Jo," Kendall said, pointing out a gold necklace to Logan.

"Joe? He's getting a necklace for another guy, and you're _okay_ with that?" the jewelry store employee asked Logan.

"It's okay. We're not exclusive. Isn't that right, Logie?" Kendall said, draping his arm over Logan's shoulder, and pulling him towards him.

The girl clasped her hands over her heart. She had this weird look on her face as she looked at Kendall and Logan that frankly, Logan didn't even _want_ to know what it was for.

"And you even have cute, little nicknames for each other? That's so sweet!" the employee gushed.

"One, get off me! And two, don't encourage her!" Logan exclaimed, shaking himself free from Kendall's hold on him.

Kendall recently had a change of heart. At first, he was appalled that this girl even thought that he and Logan were boyfriends. However, seeing how embarrassed Logan was getting, it was worth it. Served Logan right too. His Super Friend nonsense was embarrassing to Kendall. Now Logan was the one getting embarrassed. Kendall had to admit; it was nice to see Logan squirm.

"Aw, don't be like that, Logie Bear! You don't have to get shy now! I _know_ you like it when I hold you in my arms!" Kendall said, egging Logan on further.

"Hehe! Logie Bear!" the girl remarked.

"I hate you _so _much right now!" Logan commented, glaring daggers at Kendall.

Kendall and the jewelry store employee exchanged amused looks with one another. It was no secret that the two of them were enjoying every last second of this.

"And by 'hate' he means 'love,' right?" the girl asked.

"Knock it off!" Logan shouted.

XXXXX

Logan was pouting. He had his arms folded over his chest. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. How long did it take to buy a freaking necklace? And why did he get the impression that Kendall was dragging this process out?

There was a glint in Kendall's eye as he came up with another amusing idea. Logan wouldn't be too happy with it, but that's what made it so fun.

"Hey Loges, will you do me a favor?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan answered.

"You didn't even hear what the favor was yet!"

"The answer's still no!"

The jewelry store employee pressed her lips together in a firm line to try to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter. At first, she was teasing the two of them about being boyfriends. However, the more she observed them, the more she was starting to actually believe that they were boyfriends.

"All I wanted you to do was hold the jewelry box up to me and open it like you were giving me the necklace. This is a pretty big purchase, and I just need to be sure this is the one," Kendall explained.

Logan scoffed. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not joking."

Logan had a feeling Kendall was dead serious. Was he _trying_ to make him uncomfortable? Because it was working! And it wasn't like they were exactly _alone_ in the jewelry store! There were other customers too! How awkward would it look for Logan to act like he was giving Kendall a necklace?

"Please? I need _my_ Super Friend!" Kendall said in a macho voice.

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong! You can't just do the voice! You have to do the pose too!" Logan corrected, starting to demonstrate a pose.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Just saying…"

Then a light bulb went off in Kendall's head. Maybe he could force Logan to cooperate. All he had to do was appease Logan ever so slightly.

"Okay, okay. I'll do a pose _if_ you pretend that you're giving me the necklace," Kendall stated.

Logan couldn't believe that Kendall was blackmailing him. Although he hated to admit it, Kendall made Logan a tempting offer; an offer that Logan couldn't refuse.

"Give me that!" Logan said moodily, snatching the necklace from Kendall.

Kendall had a victorious grin on his face. He knew that when it came right down to it, Logan couldn't say, "no" to him.

"Hey Kendall, I got you something," Logan said in a I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-this-I-really-don't-want-to-do-this-but-might-as-well-get-this-over-with voice.

Logan opened the grey felt jewelry box that housed the gold necklace.

Kendall faked a surprised gasp. He even went so far as to cover his mouth with one of his hands. His eyes were so wide Logan couldn't possibly see how that was even anatomically possible.

"Oh Logan, you shouldn't have! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kendall exclaimed before enveloping a surprised Logan in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"Ha! I knew it!" the female jewelry store employee chimed in.

Logan wondered if they could get another employee to help them out; someone less…annoying.

"Okay, now let's see it. Show me your pose," Logan said, grinning from ear to ear.

As embarrassed as Logan was by Kendall, he was glad that he was finally able to return the favor. Logan knew that Kendall wanted no part of this. It was why he and Carlos were The Good Luck Patrol. Kendall seemed to think he was too cool to act so foolish. But a promise was a promise, and now it was _Kendall's_ turn to squirm.

Kendall put his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest, and donned a contemplative look on his face.

"How's this?" Kendall asked.

"Not bad, but you still have to do the voice. You can't do one without the other. I didn't just give you a necklace for you to back out on me now!" Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt that this was some sort of payback for what he made Logan do. Kendall wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Logan was thoroughly enjoying this right now.

"Super Friend," Kendall said in his not quite best superhero voice. Logan didn't deserve any better than that. Quite honestly, he should be thankful Kendall's even playing along in the first place!

XXXXX

Revenge is a dish best served cold, and there was a nice heaping, frigid plate of it Kendall wanted to serve Logan. Kendall wasn't through with Logan yet. No question about it.

"One more thing. I want to see how it looks around someone's neck," Kendall said, before fixating his gaze on Logan.

"Later!" Logan said, before bolting for the nearest exit.

Only he wasn't quick enough. Kendall anticipated Logan would try to take off. He managed to grab Logan around the waist just as he tried to make a run for it.

"You can't leave! I have the car keys!" Kendall reminded Logan.

"I'll walk!" Logan retorted.

"It's a long walk back to The Palm Woods!"

"I'll manage!"

By this point, _everyone_ in the jewelry store was watching Kendall and Logan, customers and employees alike. They were making quite a scene, and truthfully, everyone was dying to know how this would all turn out.

"Let me go!" Logan yelled, squirming.

"Never!" Kendall fired back.

"Why should I help you?"

"I'm not asking you! I'm asking _Super Friend_."

Logan sighed, ceasing his futile squirming. The things he did for his friends…

XXXXX

"Kendall, stop it! That tickles!" Logan exclaimed.

"Will you hold still? I can't put the necklace on you when you're squirming so much!" Kendall said somewhat annoyed.

Logan couldn't help but laugh and squirm though. Cold metal was not supposed to dance across the delicate skin of his neck. Of course, it didn't help that Logan just so happened to be _extremely_ ticklish.

"I can put it on myself!" Logan remarked.

"No you can't! How will you be able to see the tiny clasps?" Kendall responded.

"Who's bright idea was this anyways? Oh yeah. That's right. It was yours!"

Kendall was getting ever so close to giving up completely. Trying to put a necklace on Logan was like…well it was virtually impossible!

By now, each and every member of their audience was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Logan and Kendall were boyfriends. There was simply no other logical explanation for two boys being _that_ close.

It took way longer than it should have, but Kendall finally somehow managed to get the necklace on Logan. Logan kept staring down at the necklace and flinching. Why did metal have to be so cold anyhow?

Kendall had to admit that the necklace looked good on Logan, and if it looked good on Logan, then it would look good on Jo. Now Kendall faced one more dilemma.

"Logan, I have to take the necklace off you," Kendall said.

"No!" Logan exclaimed, shielding his neck with his hands.

Kendall had an entertaining thought.

"If you like it so much, I'll buy you another one tomorrow when we get paid," Kendall said with a smirk.

"It's not _that_! You _know_ it's not that! I just don't want you tickling me again!" Logan replied.

Kendall sighed. Logan could be such a big baby sometimes…

"You can't leave the store with that around your neck!" Kendall commented.

"Watch me!" Logan shot back.

"We're gonna have to take it off eventually!"

"Well eventually doesn't have to be _now_!"

Everyone was laughing at Logan. Logan _hated_ being laughed at. It wasn't _his_ fault he was ticklish! _He_ didn't come up with the genius idea of putting the necklace on in the first place! That was all Kendall!

"It's okay. He doesn't have to take it off to pay for it," the female employee said.

"Did you hear that, Logie? We have to pay for it now. I need your debit card," Kendall stated.

"Uh-huh. Sure you do. But I don't believe you for one second Kendall Donald Knight. You probably just want to tickle me some more!" Logan replied.

"Who's encouraging her now?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah, but it sounded like…"

"I know what it sounded like!"

Logan took his wallet out of his pant pocket. He got out his debit card, and set it on the floor. He put his wallet back in his pocket, and backed away slowly at first. Then he made a mad dash for the exit.

Kendall slapped his forehead again. It was times like this where Kendall wondered what he ever saw in Logan. He picked Logan's debit card up off the floor, and walked back over to the female employee.

"I think he likes it," she whispered to Kendall.

"I'll take it," Kendall said.

After Kendall paid for Jo's gift, he still had to find Logan. Kendall wasn't sure where Logan ran off to. There still was the matter of taking the necklace off Logan. Maybe he should just wait until he got back to The Palm Woods and enlist the help of James and Carlos. Maybe they can help Kendall hold Logan down or something.

**The End**


End file.
